Warrior's Realm RP
Warrior's Realm RP was a subsidiary of Project HC-RP, itself a direct subsidiary of the High Court, that began development on the seventh of September, 2019, after Ruby announced her concern that Mystville RP would not be a satisfactory roleplaying environment for her due to its civil and peaceful nature. Warrior's Realm RP concluded development and was subsequently released twenty-four minutes after the release of Mystville RP on the fourteenth of September, 2019. Warrior's Realm RP was a battle- and fighting-themed roleplay set in a small alternate dimension known as Warrior's Realm. The hardiest and strongest warriors of Earth are chosen to reside in this dimension upon their death, where they are tasked to forever survive in battle, lest their soul be condemned to Hell. Each warrior awakes in the realm with a sword in their hand, and must fight to the death with the other warriors of the realm until death; at which point, the warrior will reawaken somewhere else in the dimension, sword in hand, ready to continue battle. Warrior's Realm RP, along with its Mystville RP sibling, was agreed among the High Court in early November of 2019 to be depreciated in favour of Venus Island RP. This was primarily the case due to the lack of activity on both servers thanks to real-life priorities, and also because of Cynerice's increasingly focused attention on Venus Island RP. On the tenth of December, 2019, the Warrior's Realm RP server was deleted. Warrior's Realm Description : See the article: Warrior's Realm RP/Realm. The dimension is made up of large, tall, floating stalactites of red rock embedded with the skulls of fallen warriors, divided into three distinct regions: the lower grounds, the middle grounds, and the higher grounds. These platforms of rock are connected to each other, allowing an individual to traverse the lands while avoiding the obstacles that lie in their way. Scattered across the dimension are various different swords, each of which provide their own unique strength to bring advantage to the warrior in battle. Additionally, preternatural and mysterious orbs can be found across the dimension, each of which have their own unique effect when thrown to the ground. Warrior's Realm Swords : See the article: Warrior's Realm RP/Weapons. Warrior's Realm Derivatives Since the Realm is such a small location and with a single theme, there were additional derivatives to the main Realm on the same Warrior's Realm RP server. Details of these derivatives are listed below: *'Warrior's Realm: Spartan' This derivative of Warrior's Realm was exactly the same as the main realm, but all swords and orbs found around the main realm were removed - a warrior had only the default sword to hand. The "Spartan" name is both a reference to Sparta, and the lack of swords. *'Warrior's Realm: Force' This derivative of Warrior's Realm relied loosely on the lore of Star Wars. Shield orbs and touchstones were removed, and all swords were replaced by lightsabers; for more information on weapons in the Warrior's Realm: Force realm, see the above Warrior's Realm RP/Weapons article. Additionally, the default sword was removed and replaced with the Force. *'Warrior's Realm: Classic' This derivative of Warrior's Realm featured only the Ring of Fire in the very centre of the realm - all other locations and areas were removed, including the Warrior's Junction and all swords and orbs dotted around the realm. Trivia *Warrior's Realm was based on the ROBLOX game "Sword Fights on the Heights IV" by Shedletsky, and heavily inspired by the spin-off game "Sword Fights on the Heights REBORN" by neo1996. Category:Server Category:Subsidiaries Category:Roleplay Category:Warrior's Realm RP Category:History